A 2o' Clock In the Morning Visit
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Lucy was fast asleep after returning from a job with Natsu and Happy. She was sleeping so good until a certain pink haired dragon slayer interrupted her. She was about to kick him out like always but after listening why he was there, she might changed her mind.


**A 2o' Clock In the Morning Visit**

 **One-Shot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail just the idea.**

Lucy Heartfilia sighed happily in her sleep. She turned on her right side, holding her white fluffy pillow close to her cheek. She had a very long day. Earlier in the day, Lucy, Natsu Dragneel and the blue cat Happy just returned from a two-day job of taking down a group of bandits and the leader.

As soon as the three of them returned to Fairy Tail, she didn't bother staying long to party with her friends or eat the delious food Mirajane would make for everyone. All Lucy did was wave at her friends, talk a little with her best friend Levy, went home to her apartment on Strawberry Street, and went to bed right away.

Lucy groaned as she pressed her pillow against her cheek and smiled. She loves sleep and sometimes she wishes she could just lay here and sleep but she knows for a fact that sleeping won't help pay her 20,000 jewels of rent.

Lucy made a face when she thought she felt something poking at her shoulder. She used a hand to hit whatever it was that was poking her. She growled when she felt the same something poking at her shoulder again and moved her covers up to her shoulders.

"Damnit." A voice called out. "Come on and wake up already Luce."

Suddenly, a sharp painful poke came across her shoulders, causing Lucy to sit up in her bed with a yelp. Lucy looked around her room, trying to fine the source of whatever that was poking her and came face to face with Natsu who was sitting on her bed.

Lucy glared at him. "What the hell Natsu?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "What? It didn't work the first couple of times when I did it softly."

Lucy rolled her eyes and used her foot to knock Natsu off of her bed. "Get off my bed!"

Natsu grunted when the back of his head hit the wall. He closed his left eye and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Did ya had to kick so hard?! Geez!"

Lucy glared at him and covered herself with more of the blankets even though she's wearing a light blue nightgown. "Just what are you doing here at," she looked over to the right at her alarm clock. "Two in the morning? And where's Happy?" she asked, looking around for the blue cat. "He's normally with you."

Natsu smirked at her and crossed his arms. "He's way out." he told her with a shake of his head. "He didn't even wake up when I had made a bunch of noise before leaving."

Lucy closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes again. She crossed her arms and stared at Natsu. "Just tell me why are you here." she asked, yawning, covering her mouth with her hand. "Can't this wait until morning?"

Natsu didn't answer right away and instead got up from the floor. He walked over to the only window in Lucy's room he came in from, leaned out in the window, and stared out into the empty Strawberry Street.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, surprised at Natsu's action. "Natsu?" she asked, knowing full well something's wrong with him. Lucy bit her bottom lip. "You know, if you tell me," she started quietly. "I might not kick you out."

Natsu let out a short chuckle and ran a hand through his pink spiky hair. He gripped the edges of the window before turning around to face Lucy.

To be honest, he would usually keep certain things to himself and held it in. He knows that it's not healthy, but ever since Lucy joined the guild two years ago, he would sometimes talk to Lucy about some things. He would talk to her about his fears or anything that he would feel comfortable with talking to her about. He knows for a fact he could trust her and she trust him which is why they are best friends and teammates.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, wondering what's taking Natsu so long to tell her what's going on. "You know you can trust me."

Natsu gave her a soft smile and nodded. "I know Luce." he told her, taking a deep breath. "I had a nightmare."

Lucy blinked several times, shocked at what Natsu just told her. "What happened in your nightmare?" she asked him softly.

Natsu closed his eyes tightly and balled up his fists. "The Grand Magic Games." he told her quietly "Where the Future Rogue killed the Future you. He killed her over and over again."

Lucy looked at him before removing the covers from herself and crawled over the bed towards Natsu. She looked down at his balled up fists and placed her hand on his left one. "She did it to protect me." she told him softly. "If I would've died, I wouldn't be here."

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at Lucy's brown ones. "I know. Damnit I know." he told her with clenched teeth. "I was just close into saving her, but every time I would get pushed back. "Natsu looked away from Lucy. "I wasn't fast enough."

Lucy can't find words to say to him at that moment. She would usually find words exactly to say to him when he would speak to her like this. To be honest, she lost words to say Lucy gulped and gently reached up with her other hand to press it against his cheek.

"L-Lucy." he stuttered, surprised when he felt Lucy's hand onto his cheek and widen his eyes.

Lucy stared at him, finally realized why he came here so late in the night. "You can't sleep once you had a nightmare." she said with a matter of fact. "That's the main reason why you are here."

Natsu moved his face away from Lucy's hand and looked away from here. "Don't worry I'll leave."

Lucy gasped and shook her head. "No, don't." Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she's going to regret what she'll say next. "You can stay." she told him, taking a deep breath. "You can sleep with me instead."

Natsu smirked at her and blushed red at her words. "Are you trying to seduce me again Lucy?"

Lucy growled at him and rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant!"

Natsu laughed at her. Lucy glared at him and crossed her arms. "Don't make me change my mind." she warned him.

Natsu cleared his throat and reached up to remove his vest and let it drop to the floor. Lucy tried not to blush at his very muscular chest and tanned skin. She turned away from Natsu, crawled back to her side of the bed by the open window, and looked out at the full moon outside.

Lucy sucked in a breath when she felt Natsu's warm body in bed with her.

"What kind of shampoo do you use Lucy?" Natsu asked suddenly, sniffing the air with his nose. "It smells really nice."

Lucy blushed bright red when she felt Natsu's nose against her blonde hair. "S-strawberry."

Lucy gulped when she suddenly felt herself being pulled to Natsu's warm body, his strong arm wrapped around her waist, his nose still deep into her blonde hair. "N-Natsu."

"It's making me really sleepy Luce." he told her with a tired tone. "I think I am just going to hold you like this."

Lucy gulped when she heard his quiet breathing next to her. ***He's asleep already?*** she asked herself, looking up with her head to see his eyes closed. ***Did the strawberries in my hair actually made him fall asleep?*** Lucy shook her head. ***No. It's because he's not alone anymore.*** Lucy sighed, opening and closing her eyes as sleep slowly started to take over her. * **Maybe it's a good thing that I didn't kicked him out.*** she said to herself, finally closing her eyes. ***He needed me.***

 **Author's Note: Alright! I am back with a brand new one-shot for Fairy Tail that features Natsu and Lucy! I hope that you guys had liked it! And oh! I am also planning a story for Fairy Tail! It has been a long while since I had posted a chaptered story and I can't wait to start posting it after I had written a few chapters first of course! Well, anyways, review and let me know what you guys think of my one-shot!**


End file.
